The Tower
The Tower is the area housing the Vault of Tears. It is mentioned by Siris frequently, such as while viewing the Arena Map. His comments imply that the Tower is not only the main building, but also the smaller attached structures such as the arena. The Tower was the former home of Ausar the Vile, and contains many items previously owned by him. Most of the events of Infinity Blade II take place in the Tower. The introduction and final battles, however, occur in Saydhi's Estate. Key Locations The courtyard The courtyard is an outside area that essentially divides the Tower into two parts - one path leads to the clock room, and the other leads to the arena. The top of the Tower can be reached from either of these paths. The courtyard also leads to a small dead-end room with an enemy and a chest. In the middle of the courtyard is a statue of a man stabbing a dragon with a spear. The clock room The clock room is a large hall that can be reached by proceeding forward after the battle in the court yard. The clock room leads to The hallway in the first Rebirth of a game. Afterwards, when the path is blocked, it leads to the Archivist (right) as well as MX-Goliath and the top of the Tower (left). The clock room is characterized by a large clock with several gears that remain in constant movement. Notes *The bookcase shown in the Scholar's Map is found in the clock room. *In this room, TEL can sometimes be seen on a balcony to the left. *The clock room is featured in an official piece of concept art http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clock_room_concept.jpg. The arena The arena is a coliseum-like location found to the left of the courtyard. It leads to the Stone Demon area. Also, over the course of multiple Rebirths, a tree based in the Arena grows up the exterior surface of the Tower. When it is fully grown (7th and later rebirths), the tree can be climbed to reach Gargap. Before jumping into the arena, you can also fight an enemy to the left or open a chest found to the right. The Shrine The Shrine is a small room that can be reached by entering the door on the left of the clock room. It contains several pieces of equipment in cells that can be unlocked by other pieces of equipment. It also contains a hidden passage leading to the room containing The Holy Band. The Vault of Tears The Vault of Tears is a soul cell originally holding the Worker of Secrets, and later Siris and Raidriar. The ending of Infinity Blade II occurs in the Vault of Tears. The room also contains a large chest, found to the left. Trivia *The Tower vaguely resembles the Hoover Dam, with the curved wall being the physical dam, and the main tower being an extended version of the right clock tower. *It's all but certain this place used to be Siris' home before TEL used the Redeemer on him. Gallery Arena map quote.png|The "Tower" mentioned by Siris Category:Locations Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III